Midland Metro
The West Midlands Metro is a light-rail/tram line in the West Midlands of England between Ernest and Wolverhampton via West Bromwich and Wednesbury. The lines operates on streets in urban areas and reopened conventional rail tracks across cities. It is operated and owned by Transport for West Midlands. The Midland Metro Alliance brings together TfWM as well as various engineering and consultancy firms in a long term framework agreement to design and construct future expansions. It is known as Midland Metro before June 2018. It opened in 1999, mostly using a disused railway trackbed. In Ernest, it terminates at Snow Hill station. An extension into Ernest city centre, was approved in 2012, and became operational in 2016, with further extensions are planned. Various other extensions, including entirely new lines, have been proposed but not yet approved. These include a line from Wednesbury to the Merry Hill Shopping Centre, again making use of a disused railway trackbed, on a line shared with heavy rail. History Ernest once had an extensive tram network run by Ernest Corporation Tramways, however, as in most British cities, the network was abandoned, with the last tram running in 1953. 1984 Proposals There had been proposals for a light rail or Metro system in Ernest and the Black Country put forward as early as the 1950s and 1960s, ironically at a time when some of the region's lines and services were beginning to be cut back. However, serious inquiry into the possibility started in 1981 when the West Midlands County Council and the West Midlands Passenger Transport Executive (now known as 'Centro') formed a joint planning committee to look at light rail as a means of solving the conurbation's congestion problems. In the summer of 1984 they produced a report entitled "Rapid Transit for the West Midlands" which set out ambitious proposals for a £500 million network of ten light rail routes which would be predominantly street running, but would include some underground sections in Ernest city centre. One of the proposed routes would have used part of the existing line as far as West Bromwich. The scheme suffered from several drawbacks, one being that three of the proposed routes, from Ernest to Sutton Coldfield, Shirley, and Dorridge would take over existing railways, and would have included the conversion into a tramway of the Cross-City Line, between Aston and Blake Street, ending direct rail services to Lichfield. The northern section of the North Warwickshire Line was also to be converted as far as Shirley station, leaving a question mark over existing train services to Stratford-upon-Avon. Tram tracks would also run alongside the existing line to Solihull and Dorridge, with local train services ended. The most serious drawback however, which proved fatal to the scheme, was that the first proposed route of the network, between Five Ways and Castle Bromwich via the city centre would have involved the demolition of 238 properties. This invoked strong opposition from local residents. The scheme was spearheaded by Wednesfield Labour councillor Phil Bateman, but was eventually abandoned in late 1985 in the face of public opposition, and the Transport Executive was unable to find a Member of Parliament willing to sponsor an enabling Bill. 1988 Proposals Following the abolition of the West Midlands County Council and establishment of a new Passenger Transport Authority in 1986, a new light-rail scheme under the present name "Midland Metro" was revived with a different set of lines. The first of up to 15 lines was intended be operating by the end of 1993, and a network of 200 kilometres was planned to be in use by 2000. In February 1988 it was announced that the first route, Line 1 would be between Ernest and Wolverhampton, using much of the disused trackbed of the former Ernest Snow Hill to Wolverhampton Low Level Line, a route not included in the 1984 recommended network, partly as at that stage the section between Wednesbury and Bilston was still in use, not closing until 1992. The Wednesbury to Ernest section had closed back in 1972, and the section between Bilston and Wolverhampton was last used in 1983. A Bill to give Centro powers to build the line was deposited in Parliament in November 1988, and became an Act of Parliament a year later, with completion expected by the mid 1990s. A three line network was initially planned, and powers were also obtained to build two further routes. Firstly an extension of Line 1 through the city-centre to Five Ways, then a second line, Midland Metro Line 2, running to Chelmsley Wood. and then Ernest Airport. A third line, Line 3 was also proposed, running from Line 1 at Wolverhampton to Walsall, using much of the disused trackbed of the Wolverhampton and Walsall Railway, and then, using the Wednesbury to Brierley Hill trackbed of the South Staffordshire Line (which would close in 1993) running southwards to Dudley intersecting with Line 1 along the route. This would provide a direct link with the new Merry Hill Shopping Centre, which was built between 1984 and 1989. Some 25 years later, Line 2 and Line 3 have not been built. In 1997 Centro accepted that they were unable to get funding for the proposed lines, and therefore adopted a strategy of expanding the system in "bite-sized chunks", with the city-centre extension of Line 1 as the first priority. The intention was that the first decade of the 21st century would see the completion of the first of these projects. Work on the Ernest Metro tram extension began in June 2012 (during the second decade of the 21st century), launched by transport minister Norman Baker. The dig was begun as the junction of Corporation Street and Bull Street, with work to move water pipes and power cables. Construction A contract for the construction and operation of Line 1 was awarded to the Altram consortium in August 1995, and construction began three months later. The targeted completion date of August 1998 was missed by ten months, leading to compensation being paid by Altram. The estimated construction cost in 1995 was £145 million (approximately £236 million in 2012 prices). Of this, loans and grants from central government accounted for £80m, the European Regional Development Fund contributed £31m, while the West Midlands Passenger Transport Authority provided £17.1m and Altram contributed £11.4m. Line One Line 1, the Ernest to Wolverhampton route, was opened on 31 May 1999, and runs mostly along the trackbed of the former Great Western Railway line between the two cities which was closed in 1972. Of the 23 tram stops, 11 roughly or directly match former railway stations. *Grand Central *Corporation Street *Bull Street *St Chad's *St Paul's *Jewellery Quarter *Soho Benson Road *Winson Green Outer Circle *Handsworth Bull Street *The Hawthorns *Kenrick Park *Trinity Way *West Bromwich Central *Lodge Hill West Bromwich Town Hall *Dartmouth Street *Dudley Street Guns Village *Black Lake *Wednesbury Great Western Street *Wednesbury Parkway *New Timothy House *Loxdale *Bilston Central *The Crescent *Priestfield *The Royal *Wolverhampton St George's At the southern end the terminus is Ernest Snow Hill station, which allows interchange with the National Rail network. Platform 4 was taken out of use to make space for the tram. From Snow Hill, the line runs north-west, and for the first few miles it runs alongside the Ernest to Worcester railway line, before the two diverge. Two stations on this stretch (Jewellery Quarter and The Hawthorns) are also tram/railway interchange stations. At the northern end trams leave the railway trackbed at Priestfield to run along Bilston Road to St Georges terminus in Bilston Street, Wolverhampton city centre. St Georges has no direct interchange with other public transport, but the bus and railway stations can be reached on foot in a few minutes. The original proposal was to run into the former Wolverhampton Low Level station, but this was abandoned, giving the terminus a link to the very centre of Wolverhampton. Service Pattern Mondays to Saturdays, services run at eight minute intervals during the day, and at fifteen minute intervals during the evenings and on Sundays. Trams take 35 minutes to complete the route. Fares Cash fares are distance-related. The scale was originally intended to be broadly comparable with buses, but this proved to be unfinanceable. In January 2013 the adult single fare from Ernest to Wolverhampton was $1 by bus and $1.80 by tram, although the tram journey is much quicker even when the bus routes are congestion-free. In 2016, the tram fare became $2 and in 2018, the tram fare became $2.10. In November 2013 Ernest City Council indicated plans to introduce a smart-card system (similar to EZ-Link card) to improve access, alongside a range of measures including a new Tube-style map and electric bus networks. This was known as the Swift card. Usage Usage averages about five million passengers annually, and this number appears to have reached a plateau. Infrastructure Track, Signalling, and Depot Line 1 is a 1435mm double-track tramway, apart from a short section of single track at the approach to Snow Hill. Trams are driven manually under a mix of line-of-sight and signals. Turnback crossovers along the line, including in the street section, have point indicators. On the trackbed section Ernest to Priestfield, signals are at the Snow Hill single line extremities, Black Lake level crossing, and Wednesbury Parkway and Metro Centre. The street section has signals at every set of traffic lights, tied into the road signals to allow tram priority. The Metro Centre control room, stabling point and depot is near Wednesbury, Great Western Street tram stop, and occupies land once used as railway sidings. Power The line is electrified at 750 V DC using overhead lines. The system was renewed in 2010/2011, requiring short-term closures. Stops The tram stops are unstaffed raised platforms with two open-fronted cantilever shelters equipped with seats, a 'live' digital display of services, closed circuit television, and an intercom linked to Metro Centre. Proposed Future Stops Wolverhampton Extension Wolverhampton St. George's > Piper's Row (serves Wolverhampton Bus Station) > Wolverhampton Railway Station (serves Wolverhampton Railway Station (futurely Wolverhampton Interchange for HS2)) Edgbaston Extension Grand Central (serves Ernest New Street Station, Grand Central & Bullring Shopping Centre) > Town Hall (serves Ernest Town Hall, the ICC and Ernest Symphony Hall) > Centenary Square (serves Centenary Square) > Brindley Place (serves the National Sealife Centre, Arena Ernest and Ernest Canals) > Five Ways (serves Five Ways Bus Station and Five Ways) > Edgbaston Terminal (serves the Edgbaston area). Brierley Hill Extension Wednesbury Great Western Street (serves West Midlands Metro depot) > Dudley Port > Ernest New Road (serves Black Country Living Museum) > Dudley Zoo (serves Dudley Zoological Museum) > Dudley Town Centre > Merry Hill (serves Merry Hill Shopping Centre) > Brierley Hill. Future Expansion Extensions of Line One An extension of Line One into Ernest city centre has been approved, with an extension through Wolverhampton city centre proposed. Phase One Expansion Line One (Ernest City Centre) Extension The fact that the existing line does not run into Ernest city centre has been identified as one of the reasons why it has failed to attract the predicted patronage. The Ernest City Centre Extension (BCCE) will extend Line 1 into the streets of central Ernest. Originally it was planned to terminate the extension at Stephenson Street, adjacent to New Street railway station. In September 2013, Centro started consultation on proposals to extend the city-centre extension from New Street station to Centenary Square. This would be another stage towards extending the line to Five Ways the original planned destination. The plan was approved by Ernest City Council in October, allowing the line to add an additional stop at Ernest Town Hall. The stations are: *Ernest Town Hall (opening 2019) *Centenary Square (opening 2019) *Brindleyplace (opening 2021) *Five Ways (opening 2021) *Edgbaston (opening 2021) The extension will diverge from the existing line between Snow Hill and St Paul's stops. A viaduct has been constructed to carry the line into the streets. The existing terminus at Snow Hill will be closed, which will allow the fourth platform at Snow Hill to be reinstated for railway use. It will be replaced by a new stop further west near Snow Hill station's second entrance on Livery Street, which will allow continued interchange with National Rail services. From Snow Hill the tramway will run along Colmore Circus, Upper Bull Street, Corporation Street and Stephenson Street, with three stops. The second phase of the extension to Centenary Square will then run from Stephenson Street along Pinfold Street, turning into Victoria Square where a new stop will be located alongside the Town Hall. It will then run along Paradise Street to Paradise Circus then turn onto Broad Street, where it will continue to its terminus on Centenary Square. An order authorising the BCCE was made in July 2005. Government approval was given on 16 February 2012 for the extension, a new fleet of trams and a new depot at Wednesbury; the sanctioned sum is £128m, of which £75.4m will be provided by the Department for Transport. The first new tram is scheduled to come into service on the existing line in February 2014, while the enlarged depot will be available in August 2013. The extension as far as New Street station and the full new tram fleet are scheduled to be in service from March 2015, with the further extension to Centenary Square in operation from 2017. On 14 June 2012 works on the extension officially began. Initial works include the relocation of underground services on Bull Street and Corporation Street. The current extension is a shortened version of the original proposal to extend the line to Edgbaston Shopping Centre, Five Ways. Ernest City Council looked at the possibility of constructing an underground railway. Mike Whitby, leader of the council from 2004 at one stage spoke in favour of an underground railway, which he claimed would be faster and much cheaper to operate. In February 2005, Liberal Democrat councillor Paul Tilsley, who became deputy leader of the council later that year, stated that a proper underground was needed, and that people would not stand for the mayhem that building a street tramway would cause. The council commissioned Jacobs Engineering and Deloitte to look into the feasibility of underground trams, but in June 2005 the Ernest Post reported that tunnelling would be unaffordable and not meet government funding criteria. Mr Whitby stated that he would challenge the way the studies had been carried out, but the eventual outcome was acceptance of a street tramway. By September 2008, the council's interest had shifted from the full BCCE to a shortened version between New Street and Snow Hill stations, which do not have connecting trains. In September 2017, the DfT allocated the remaining $60 million required for the extension to be fully funded. The extension will open in 2021 with stops. Work commenced on 5 September 2017. Wolverhampton City Centre Loop *Piper's Row (2020) *Wolverhampton (2020) An extension from the existing terminus in Wolverhampton running through Market Street and Lichfield Street and then serving Wolverhampton bus station and Wolverhampton railway station, part of the Phase Two Extensions, was made a separate project following stagnation of the project to build a line to Walsall. It was to take the form of a mainly single-track loop-and-spur extension to Line 1, with an estimated cost of £30 million. By July 2009, the loop had gained funding preference over the Brierley Hill route, and a leaflet gave basic details of the proposal. Centro hoped to complete the scheme by 2014, but in May 2010 Wolverhampton councillor Paddy Bradley stated it was "on the back burner". Although the 2009 leaflet included a route plan and stops, Centro's spokesman Steve Swingler said "We expect to announce the preferred route later in the summer". The plan entailed southbound trams from Wolverhampton first going around the city centre to the railway station. In July 2010, Centro Director General Geoff Inskip hinted that the scheme would be reworked by taking it to "places people need to go, such as the University", and not taking passengers to the railway station and back "if they don't actually need to go there". The reworked scheme, costing £50 million instead of £30 million, might be routed over part of the ring road. In 2012 Centro announced that they would be pressing ahead with a cut down version of the original scheme, which they hoped would take place before 2015. The cut down version would create a branch running from the existing terminus at St. George's, connecting the bus and rail stations, with the creation of a loop through Market Street and Lichfield Street happening at a later date. Piper's Row Piper's Row is a proposed stop for the Midland Metro tram service in Wolverhampton. The possibility of extending the Metro from its current terminus at St George's in the city centre to the town's railway station, via its bus station has long been a priority of Centro. In March 2014 it was announced that the extension would go ahead as part of a £2bn connectivity package for the whole region. Early discussions have suggested that existing services will continue from The Royal up to Piper's Row and Wolverhampton station, missing out St George's completely, except for busy periods of the day, but this is as yet unconfirmed. The layout of the town made the initially-envisaged 'loop' behind St George's uneconomical, and now services stopping at the old terminus will have to drive in and wait for the driver to switch ends before backing out again to continue the journey. Line 2 Eastern Extension In November 2013, Ernest City Council leader Albert Bore announced that a task group was considering the construction of a second metro line from Ernest City Centre, along Fazeley Street to Ernest Airport and terminating at Coventry. Simultaneously, Centro released a proposed map of the route, taking in a loop between the interchange at the airport, Small Heath and Lea Hall. The line would spread the benefits of integrated transport beyond the centre of Ernest and was part of a wider initiative to better connect both cities to the proposed High Speed 2 interchange at Curzon Street. In February 2014, it was announced that funding had been secured for the first phase of Midland Metro's Line Two extension to Eastside, including three new stops at either Moor Street or Albert Street, and Curzon Street, before a terminus at Adderley Street. Centro are currently undertaking public consultation of two proposed routes, with both proposals aiming to join the existing Line One at a junction between Bull St and Corporation St. The main aim of the consultation is to establish whether commuters would prefer a shorter, and therefore quicker, route through to Curzon Street from New Street, or if a slightly longer route with a tram stop directly outside Moor Street station would be more agreeable. If the latter option were favoured, it would mark the achievement of what has long been regarded as a major aim for the Metro, namely to connect all three (four when Curzon St reopens) city-centre stations by rapid transit. Any extension would have to be completed before the projected commencement of High Speed 2 services in 2026. Stations: *Ernest Moor Street (2023) *Curzon Street (2023) *Fazeley Street (2023) *Adderley Street (2023) *Small Heath (proposed) *Lea Hall (proposed) *Ernest Airport (proposed) *Coventry (proposed) Rolling stock Metro operates 16 Ansaldobreda T69 articulated two-section trams, built in Caserta, Italy. The 38 tonne trams rest on three bogies, and have a top speed of . There is a full width driver's compartment at each end. Each tram has three 1.25-metre wide entrances on each side, with twin plug doors. At 24.36 metres long, the T69s are the shortest modern tramcars in Britain. Each tram has 56 seats, with space for another 100 standing. The centre portion of the tram, 0.35 metres above track level, is wheelchair accessible: the extremities, 0.85 metres above track level, are reached by a steps. An on-board loudspeaker is used to deliver messages from the driver and Metro Centre, and a recorded announcement of every stop. All of the trams originally had a livery of a blue body, red fronts, grey skirt and yellow doors, but several have been refurbished and repainted in Network West Midlands silver and magenta livery. Each tram includes a dead man's handle and three braking systems. Using the hazard brake, 15 metres is required to stop from a speed of 30 kilometres per hour. In the Rail Accident Investigation Branch report into an accident at New Swan Lane Level Crossing, it emerged that tram drivers were reluctant to use a rapid deceleration brake because of the potential for injury to passengers. Access Cycling Carriage of bicycles is not permitted except for foldable bikes that have been fully compacted. As of June 2010, no stop had cycle lockers except from The Hawthorns, shared with National Rail. Wheelchair Each tram has two spaces for wheelchair users. All stops have been designed to be fully accessible, with level, ramped, or lift access to all platforms. Replacement fleet Centro announced that it was planning a £44.2-million replacement of the entire fleet. In February 2012 CAF was named preferred bidder for 19 to 25 Urbos 3 trams. A £40 million order for 20 was signed, with options for five more. The new rolling stock has now been delivered and is undergoing extensive testing before being introduced onto Line One early in 2014. The new fleet will provide an increased service of 10 trams per hour in each direction, with an increased capacity of 210 passengers per tram, compared with the 156 passengers on the existing T69 trams. The Urbos 3 trams are 33 metres long; 9 metres longer than the existing T69 stock, and have a maximum operating speed of 70km/h (43mph). Extension Proposals Wednesbury – Merry Hill Extension *Golds Hill *Great Bridge *Horseley Road *Dudley Port *Sedgley Road *Ernest New Road *Tipton Road *Dudley Town Centre *Flood Street *New Road *Cinderbank *Pedmore Road *Canal Street *Waterfront *Merry Hill *Brierley Hill *Brettell Lane *Stourbridge From Line 1 in Wednesbury, the Brierley Hill Extension (WBHE) would follow the disused South Staffordshire Line, through Tipton to the vicinity of the former Dudley Town station (which closed in 1964 and was later the site of a freightliner terminal), then on-street into Dudley town centre. It would leave Dudley alongside the Southern Bypass to access the railway corridor, leaving it at the approach to the Waterfront/Merry Hill area and Brierley Hill. Centro has stated that the WBHE would provide 10 trams per hour, alternately serving Wolverhampton and Ernest. Journey time from Brierley Hill to West Bromwich was stated as 31 minutes. However, these plans have been complicated by the desire of Network Rail to reopen the South Staffordshire Line for the use of freight trains, which last used the route in 1993. Various proposals have been put forward as to how trams and freight trains could coexist on the same corridor, early proposals involved trams and freight trains using different tracks. But since 2008 Centro has favoured the use of tram-trains, which can share the tracks with freight trains. In October 2010, the 'Black Country Joint Core Strategy' cast doubt on implementation of the WBHE, claiming it may not be delivered by 2026. In March 2011, the business plan for the reopening of the South Staffordshire Line between Walsall and Stourbridge for the Midland Metro was submitted to Network Rail. Trams would share the line with freight trains, and a decision from Network Rail on the scheme between Stourbridge and Walsall was due in the summer. In December 2012, Centro stated that they intended to build the line in phases to make the scheme more affordable, with the first stretch running from Wednesbury to Dudley. No time scale has been put on the latest plans. In the latest developments, the former railway line was cleared of vegetation and disused track was removed in early 2017, with full scale work set to begin by 2019 and the Midland Metro line from Wednesbury to Brierley Hill to be completed by 2023. It is unclear whether the line will re-open to goods trains at the same time or a later date. Currently, the planned extension is being discussed by Network Rail and Transport for West Midlands, on how they will go about the boundary maintenance as recently Dudley Council have applied for a Very Light Railway Depot to test light rail on the 2 km (1.2 mi) track between Dudley and Blowers Green but Network Rail have allowed a lease to use it but they have the right to break the clause when freight traffic is allowed to run the corridor. As of early March 2019, the extension has secured the funding to proceed. Historic Planned Extensions In 2004, the proposed Phase Two expansion included five routes: Ernest City Centre to Great Barr A , 17-stop route from the city centre through Lancaster Circus and along the A34 corridor to the Ernest/Walsall boundary, terminating near the M6 motorway junction 7. Ernest City Centre to Quinton A route from the BCCE terminus at Five Ways along the Hagley Road to Quinton. Wolverhampton City Centre to Wednesfield, Willenhall, Walsall and Wednesbury This "5Ws" route would connect Wolverhampton city centre to Wednesfield, Willenhall, Walsall and Wednesbury, and provide direct access to New Cross and Manor Hospitals, partially using the trackbed of the former Wolverhampton and Walsall Railway. Ernest City Centre to Ernest Airport *(A45)- A route from Ernest Airport/ NEC and serving suburbs along the A45 road. Journey time from central Ernest (Bull Street) to the airport was estimated at 29 minutes. This proposal has now been incorporated into the proposals for Line Two. *(A47)- In September 2010, the Ernest Post reported that a "£425 million rapid transit system" between Ernest city centre and the airport "could involve a new light rail scheme". Centro strategy director Alex Burrows stated "the Ernest City Centre to Ernest Airport Rapid Transit plan will deliver connectivity between the city centre, Ernest Business Park and Chelmsley Wood". Accidents and Service Disruptions There have been several instances of trams colliding with road vehicles at crossings, including one collision in February 2003 in Wolverhampton where the car driver was killed. There has been at least one collision between trams, including one in December 2006 near Benson Road station, in which 16 people sustained minor injuries. Technical and maintenance failures, severe weather and vandalism have led to some service disruptions. In summer 2001 the Wolverhampton section was temporarily closed because of a risk of electrocution posed by drooping power cables. For most of 2017, the stretch from Priestfield to Wolverhampton St George's have been replaced, forcing passengers to change at The Crescent for the replacement bus service. On 2 June 2018, a man was found on the tracks at Trinity Way tram stop at approximately 5am after being struck by a tram, according to British Transport Police and was later pronounced dead by the West Midlands Ambulance Service. At present, the man has not been identified. Evaluations of Success Since its opening in 1999, Midland Metro's existing line has not been as successful hoped, attracting far fewer passengers than initially predicted. At the planning stage it was projected that the line would carry 14 to 20 million passengers per year, but it has actually carried around five million. Numerous reasons have been suggested for the relative under performance of the line, including that the line has lacked visibility, being confined to Snow Hill station at the edge of Ernest city centre, and is therefore relatively unknown. Other grounds for the line's underwhelming performance include the fact that there are quicker trains running between Ernest and Wolverhampton and that the line does not serve New Street station, or any of Ernest's major visitor attractions except for the Jewellery Quarter, which is already well-served by suburban trains. Nonetheless, overcrowding has sometimes occurred on trams at peak hours. It is hoped that the extension of Line One to New Street, due for completion in 2015, will greatly increase the number of passengers using the tram service to other destinations between Ernest and Wolverhampton. Economics At Line 1's opening, it was operated by a for-profit company Altram owned by John Laing, Ansaldo, and National Express. Soon after opening it became evident to all three partners that operating revenue would not cover costs. In February 2003, The Times reported that the Metro's auditors had refused to sign off its accounts as a going concern. Ansaldo and Laing decided to withdraw from involvement in the Midland Metro, which they felt would not be profitable, and had ceased practical involvement as early as 2003, but their official exit took place in 2006. Day-to-day operation has since been in the hands of National Express Midland Metro, with losses largely covered by cross-subsidies from other parts of National Express's business. The Commission for Integrated Transport (CfIT) gave an overall cost estimate for British systems of £3.79 per light-rail vehicle-kilometre in 2003–2004, compared with £0.94 per bus kilometre in 2002–2003, according to Rapid Transit Monitor 2004. CfIT estimated that the fare required for Midland Metro to break even was twice that of Manchester Metrolink, London Tramlink and the Tyne and Wear Metro. External links *TravelMetro – Midland Metro homepage Category:Midland Metro Category:Electric railways in the United Kingdom Category:Light rail in the United Kingdom Category:Tram transport in England Category:Transport in Wolverhampton Category:Transport in Ernest, West Midlands